


Black Holes

by tragicamente



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/pseuds/tragicamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a request at inuyasha flashfic challenge for Sango/Inuyasha. </p><p>The battle is over and there is not much left for them but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Holes

_Once upon a time, in a land filled with holes that led to places unknown there lived a boy - a boy who was curious and wandering and only trying to find his home. He lost his family and friends and there was nowhere left to go. So he looks into the blackness, steps forward –_

  
Sango is somewhere dark and hot - _too hot_ \- but she shivers nonetheless, feels despair clutch at her heart with icy fingers, grip her veins and turn them into stone. Her dreams are filled with freckles and blood and shadows in suits.

  
_And then he is gone, gone, gone._

  
When Sango finally wakes from her fever - she is alone.

  
Inuyasha is outside; sword pulled close to his chest as he stares blankly into the distance. His claws are twitching and as Sango steps on shaky feet out into the daylight she sees his palms are bleeding.

  
-

The final battle against Naraku cost Kohaku his life, Sango saw him die in front of her – (but) she barely remembers how it happens, just the little details.  
Just the way it sounded when he hit the floor, just the way three specks of blood spattered onto her face, just the way he tried to say her name as he crawled towards her, just the way the sword slipped through his throat and took all of that away.  
Sometimes Sango wakes up crying.

-

Inuyasha and Sango spend a week together in silence. Inuyasha notices she’s awake, he brings her water and opens his mouth to say something but then he stops. He takes one look at Sango and just shuffles away.

  
Sango understands. She doesn’t want to talk about it either, and really, what is there to say?  
-

The final battle cost Kagome her time. The completed Jewel was surprisingly light as it lay in her palm.

“I thought it would be heavier,” she says, squeezing Inuyasha’s hand.

  
Then she is gone in a brilliant flash of pink and white and Inuyasha is left staring at the empty space she left beside him. No one ever got to say goodbye.

  
-

“Inuyasha?” Sango tries, her voice sounds unfamiliar, it is rough with disuse.

Inuyasha flicks his ears and turns towards her slowly. After a long pause, he musters up the energy to speak.

“What?”

  
Sango has never been much of a talker, but the oppressive silence has become unbearable and she talks now. She talks about nothing and everything and lets her endless chatter distract them from their thoughts.

  
Eventually, Inuyasha starts responding, but the words they speak have no meaning, no weight and they’ll start to float away back into the air.  
-

The final battle cost Miroku the ties of friendship. He had been possessed. Unwittingly he had killed Shippou and Kirara and when Naraku died, he had pierced his right hand to try and get them out, but the hole remain closed and with it went Miroku’s soul.

  
Inuyasha and Sango said it wasn’t his fault, but they were too sad to really mean what they were saying – but Sango clung to him nonetheless. She murmured into his shoulder, “they wouldn’t have minded that it was you.”

  
Kagome wasn’t there to say anything at all.

  
Miroku walked away during the night, slipped off into nowhere and hasn’t come back.

-

“The fire’s died.”

  
Inuyasha grunts, “Sorry, I’ll rebuild it.”

  
“No, it’s okay.”

  
Sango doesn’t mind the dark. In the dark she can pretend – in the dark she can paint little hearts in the air, she can imagine Inuyasha looking _at_ her, not through her, with those eyes he saves for his dreams. In the dark, Sango can imagine she feels loved – not lost, or alone.

  
In the dark, Sango is brave enough to scoot closer to him, feel his warmth bleed into her skin and his intake of breath as he looks at her puzzled.  
In the dark, Sango slips her hands beneath his clothes and desperately tries to _feel_ anything other than the pull of the changing winds and the black hole of nowhere.

  
Inuyasha plays along – black hair, dark eyes – they could mean a thousand things.

  
-

It has now been a year since the fatal night and Sango walks along the river, she watches the flow of the water, watches the sparkles of reflected light and listens to Inuyasha’s footfalls as he walks just slightly behind her.

  
Sango is talking, as she always does. She comments on the leaves that are beginning to turn brown, the clouds moving slower than usual, that lizard darting towards shelter. She chatters, inane and useless topics that frankly Sango finds so very dull but Inuyasha is smiling ever so slightly.

  
The sun warms their faces but Sango feels a tiny shiver run up her spine, she knows that Inuyasha isn’t thinking of her, knows it but doesn’t want to say it out loud.

  
(she is the constant shadow hanging over them)  
-

One night Sango lays her head on Inuyasha’s chest. She drums her fingers on his ribs, but he barely responds.

  
She closes her eyes.

  
“I’m sorry,” she whispers against his skin.

  
He strokes her shoulder in a friendly manner, doesn’t turn his gaze from the horizon.

  
“I’m sorry, too.”

  
Whether they speak of things lost, love unable to blossom or the weak, weak pounding of their caged hearts it is impossible to tell.

  
_\- For as the boy finally knew he had no place in the world’s heart, he felt the wind of emptiness call to him - and so he stepped forward._

-

  
The final battle cost Inuyasha his love.

  
Inuyasha still remembers her bright eyes, her vibrant laugh and her inky, black hair. He dreams of her even with his eyes open. And though she is gone – she remains a constant in his life.

  
-

One day – Sango snaps

.  
She mentions _her_ name and it pours forth from the shadows, all the hurt, all the loss, all the world that has suffered and grown dark.

  
Inuyasha freezes.

  
“Damn it. Damn it all,” Sango mutters and stalks off into the woods.  
-

She comes back to find Inuyasha making dinner. He offers some to her in silence and Sango accepts, thinking she’s forgiven.

  
But her bed is on the other side of the room and Inuyasha now sleeps in front of the door.

  
(trying to escape,  
trying to remain loyal,  
trying to remember what life used to be like)

  
Sango finds she misses him – finds she wants to be able to place her hand lightly on his thigh, finds she wants to talk and watch his ears flick in response. She finds she misses the way sometimes, just sometimes, he’ll catch her by surprise knocking her breath out of her body as he just _stares_. Sango misses the way they make love – and when did she start calling it that? – under the stars.

  
She misses the way she can lose herself in him.

  
-  
 _In the black, nothing can be seen or heard, and there is peace._

  
Sango wants it back – desperately.

  
-

She dresses in green and white and red. She let’s her hair loose and throws all caution to the wind.

  
(that relentless wind)

  
“Inuyasha?” she says softly.

  
His eyes open and there is a flash of hope, a flame of something Sango hasn’t ever seen and she’s both scared and exhilarated by it -  
“Kag-”

  
\- and then he is still.

  
(decades seem to pass)

Inuyasha remains motionless but his eyes have gone hard. Sango tries once more.

  
“Let me try, Inuyasha, let me try.”

  
“Sango.” It is the first word he has uttered in a very long time and it brings with it a cruel, crashing sense of self – of reality.

  
Sango looks at herself, she’s pale and lifeless and feels like a ghost. In that moment she is no one - and then she is watching Inuyasha’s back recede, and with it goes the shadow.

  
The wind whispers and tugs at her slender form, so fragile - so broken.

  
-

The final battle brings Sango to her knees.

  
_And then he is gone, gone, gone._


End file.
